


Truth and/or Dare

by epersonae



Series: The Journal-Keeper [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling, Truth or Dare, dumb teenage games, unexpected love triangles, what the hell truth or dare is an existing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Lup is bored. Taako and Barry are evasive about different things. Lucretia takes a dare and is pleasantly surprised.





	Truth and/or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This probably goes right after The elvish word for orgy. Because what would a slumber party be without a little Truth or Dare?

“I’m bored,” said Lup. “Let’s play truth or dare.”

“That’s a kid’s game,” said Barry at exactly the same moment that Taako reached over to offer a high-five.

“These two _are_ kids, and elves, we just don’t age the same. So that just leaves you, nerd.” She fell dramatically backwards into his lap, looking up and batting her eyes.

“That doesn’t...they’ve lived, I don’t even…?”

“Aw, c’mon, it’ll be fun,” said Magnus.

“For sure, my dudes, let’s do this.”

Barry looked questioningly at Lucretia; she shrugged ever so slightly.

Lup said, “You wanna go hang out with the ship dads?”

“Hm, well.” He tried stroking her hair, but she jumped out of his lap just as quickly as she’d fallen into it.

“Fan-fucking-tastic.” She pointed at her brother. “Taako. Truth or dare?”

He frowned a bit, his tongue pointing out of the corner of his mouth.

“Mmmm...truth.”

“What happened in here while Barry and I were out?”

“Oh, you want cha’boy to kiss and _tell_? Me and Lucy were just thanking Mango here for being such a comfort.”

“Uh-huh. Do I need to go get Merle to cast Zone of Truth?”

“It’s true,” said Lucretia.

“Yeah!” added Magnus.

“But I didn’t ask _you_ , did I?” She stuck her tongue out at them. “Ok, I _guess_. I’ll accept it anyway. Your turn.”

Taako hummed tunelessly as he looked between them.

“Mmmmmagnus, truth or --”

“Dare.”

“Of course you do. Let’s make this first one nice and easy. Give us a kiss, Maggie.”

Lup: “That’s not even a dare.”

Barry: “Good grief.”

And Lucretia laughed.

Taako waved them off.

“It’s my choice, haters.”

He tapped his cheek, but Magnus took Taako’s face in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Hachi machi. When you take a dare, you take it serious.”

Magnus grinned ear to ear, then blew an extra kiss at Taako before scanning the room.

“All right. Barry.”

“Huh. Oh. Well. Truth, I guess?”

“Hell yeah. Were you into Lup before we left?”

Barry blushed deep red all the way from his neck up into his hairline.

“Fuck, Magnus, really?”

The big man shrugged.

“I mean, no big deal, right? I’ve just been curious.”

Lup looked at Barry with her head tilted, her mouth and brows both scrunched up.

“Oh my gods, Barrold J. Bluejeans. Is that what that was about? In training? Oh sweet fuck that’s adorable. What a fucking nerd. Good thing I like nerds!”

Barry cleared his throat.

“Yes, well then. Lucretia: true or dare?”

Taako’s voice rang out: “you didn’t even”

Magnus: “you have to answer”

Lup: “Barry!”

“I think he answered sufficiently,” said Lucretia. “And I’ll take truth as well.”

Barry looked at her with a small thoughtful frown.

“I’ve always wondered: how did you learn how to write with two hands at once?”

(Thank goodness for non-embarrassing questions, thought Lucretia.)

“So when I was a kid, I used to make a second copy of all my diaries, which is a really long story, but it took a long time. So I gave myself a challenge, since I’ve always been ambidextrous, and” she shrugged, “I dunno, it was just easy. Then in school it helped to have a second copy -- I actually paid my way by selling lecture notes.”

“That’s so much more amazing than you give it credit, Lucretia.”

“I just wanna know if she writes about all the sex,” said Taako.

“It’s not your turn,” said Lup, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Well, actually, I think I will pick Taako next.”

“Since cha’boy deffo does _not_ want to have to answer some bullshit sincere and yet incredibly nosy question...dare.”

“Um, shoot. I...huh..gimme a sec.” She closes her eyes and runs through a sort of list she keeps in her head. “Ok. Lup and Magnus, you get to tickle Taako for 30 seconds. Barry, will you time them?” She folded her arms over her chest and allowed a sly smile.

“I had no idea you were so cruel and kinky,” said Lup.

“M’dude,” said Taako, “that girl is downright devious.”

Magnus shushed him, grinning at Lup, who returned the smile. She yanked off Taako’s socks; he dug his fingers into Taako’s ribs, and the elf squirmed between them, making a whole series of increasingly ridiculous noises.

“Time,” said Barry, perhaps allowing a few seconds too long.

“You are all the worrrrrrst.”

“Well, now it is your turn, just like you wanted.”

“Right back atcha, then, Lucylu. Truth or dare?”

“You already have a question ready, so….” Taako leaned towards her. “Dare,” she said. He fell backwards, putting a hand to his forehead.

“Gods, Lucretia, you’re killing me.”

She smiled.

“Don’t smile too quick, bubbeleh.” Sitting up and pushing his hair out of his face, “All right, here we go. I’ve got something. Lulu?” His sister arched an eyebrow. “Mags?” He wiggled his fingers. “No dear, let’s not be trite. You both get to _kiss_ Lucretia. I think that’s enough embarrassment for our shy gal, and we already know Magnus likes a good kiss.”

Lucretia chewed on her lip.

“You first, darling,” said Lup, and Magnus pulled Lucretia close for a long passionate kiss. Taako whistled.

Lup said, “Now I have to do better than _that_? It’s like you gave us the dare, not her!”

“Catch!” and Magnus pushed Lucretia, who fell into Lup’s lap. She looked up at the elf.

“Hi.”

“Let’s do this thing.”

And then Lup flipped her hair back, leaned over, and kissed Lucretia on the lips. This is...nice? Thought Lucretia, and she kissed back, and as Lup started to pull away, she followed her up. Then Lup kissed _her_ back and held her steady with a hand -- a very warm hand -- on her back.

When they separated, Lucretia sighed and Lup grinned.

“Y’all need the room?” said Taako. “Or are you ready to pick a new victim?”

Lucretia sat up and scooted back a bit. Still looking at Lup, she said, “Magnus, truth or dare?”

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said on Tumblr (epersonae), I loooove the idea of Lupcretia but haven't been able to write myself into it yet, and I definitely don't want to get rid of this Taagnucretia thing that's going on. There will be more of both from me, I think.


End file.
